


you could break my heart in two (but when it heals it beats for you)

by hyuck127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics, Song: Back to You (Selena Gomez), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuck127/pseuds/hyuck127
Summary: they were together during the whole winter, playing with the snow, drinking tea and eating homemade cookies, and cuddling on the sofa next to the smokestack covered with their favorite blanket, watching netflix and drinking coffee. they were together when the spring days arrived and the flowers started to bloom and the trees were green again and they went with their friends to the beach during spring break to make unforgettable memories. they were together in summer, spending their afternoons between studying and swimming in renjun’s pool and drinking lemonade. they were together when autumn arrived and they had to spend a lot of time studying, reading, making projects and busy with school, spending hours inside the school library and kissing during their not so necessary breaks.





	you could break my heart in two (but when it heals it beats for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for this mess, i hope you enjoy it!! feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Song: back to you - selena gomez

jeno and jaemin have known each other since forever.

they learned how to ride a bicycle together, they learned how to read and write together, they saw each other lose their teeth and grow new ones.

they were together when jaemin was diagnosed as a lactose intolerant when they were 9. jeno still remembers how they couldn’t eat ice cream together anymore after school even though jaemin wanted to do it anyway because he wanted to spend the whole afternoon with jeno.

they were together when jeno’s parents got divorced when they were 11 and jeno didn’t believe in love anymore. “i hate love” he said while crying sitting next to jaemin in the younger’s backyard and something inside jaemin broke when he heard those words coming out of his best friend’s mouth.

they were together a few years later,when they were 13, and jeno forgot what he had said a few years ago about “hating love” and got a girlfriend. and in that moment jaemin knew what was that thing he felt when he heard his best friend say that two years ago.

“jaem, guess what happened today” said an over excited jeno with a smile on his face. “what happened?” jaemin knew it, he overheard mark and donghyuck talking about it during lunch. “jooe asked me out and of course i said yes” he said with a huge smile on his face. and jaemin knew it.

but at 14, they weren’t together anymore.

they weren’t together when jaemin realized that he had feelings for his best friend,when he realized that he had feelings for jeno, when he relized that he had feelings for a guy. he wanted to let his feelings water down. he wanted to convince himself that he did not want that, that he wasn’t in love with jeno even though deep down, he knew he was. but everytime they were together, spending hours and hours watching movies and cuddling in bed he knew that he couldn’t deny and hide his feelings for him anymore. so he decided to distance himself from jeno. but his best friend didn’t notice the sudden distance between them two, he was too busy being a good boyfriend to jooe.

they weren’t together when at 15 jaemin let the whole world know that he was gay. they weren’t together when jaemin let donghyuck know that he was gay because of jeno, that he was still in love with jeno even though they were not best friends anymore and they didn’t see each other that much like they used to.

he was crying next to donghyuck when he got a text.

from: jeno lee  
(10.01 am) hello jaem!! i heard the news and i wanted to let you know that i’m super happy for you  
(10.01 am) tho i wanted to hear it from you but  
(10.05 am) still!! jooe and i are happy for you  
(10.05 am) hope we can hang out soon!!

but jaemin didn’t answer.

the next day, donghyuck told jaemin that jeno and jooe had broken up.

“you know” donghyuck said with a grin on his face. “i think that he’s in love with you”. jaemin almost died when he heard what his friend was saying “are you insane? what drugs are you on?” but donghyuck was being persistent with his theory. “trust me, he is not aware of the fact that he’s in love with you but sooner than later he will know”.

it only took jaemin two days to answer jeno’s text and go back to him.

to: jeno lee  
(12.13 pm) jenooo, sorry i didn’t answer  
(12.13 pm) finals are killing me  
(12.13 pm) do you want to meet up later today?

and they did. they met in the afternoon after school at jeno’s backyard like they always did.

“it’s nice to see you again” jaemin said at the verge of crying. “it’s been a long time” jeno said while looking at jaemin and smiling. “update me” jeno said and jaemin wanted to let everything out but he knew that it wasn’t the right time, he needed to wait. “i got my heart broken in two” jaemin said while laughing, if only jeno knew. “who did it? do you want me to fight someone?” and jaemin laughed again. “i’m okay now, it’s healed and it’s beating for that same person again”. jeno was surprised and sad? he had something going on inside of him but he couldn’t realize what it was. “that’s a bit too much” he said. “it’s the truth” jaemin said while standing up and going into the kitchen of jeno’s house, leaving a confused jeno outside thinking.

they were almost together again at 15 and a few months when jeno realized that he was in love with jaemin after a long conversation with mark and renjun.

“you weren’t in love with jooe” mark said. “i was, but” jeno stopped talking to think about all the times that he spent with jooe thinking about jaemin. he remembered all the times he was lying close to jooe, cuddling and kissing her but his mind was somewhere else thinking about jaemin. he thought about all those times he was thinking about jaemin when he wasn’t supposed to. “see, that’s my point” renjun said. “you were trying to deny the fact that you were in love with jaemin by trying to fall in love with jooe but you couldn’t and she noticed that, she looks like a dumb person but trust me, she isn’t”. jeno was mad because renjun was right. “you owe her an apology” mark said. “and i think that jaemin deserves one too”.

that night, jeno couldn’t sleep. jaemin was stuck in his head and he couldn’t get him out of it.

they were (finally) together, this time as best friends and as a couple, at 16 when jeno confessed to jaemin on new year’s eve.

it was cliché and quite romantic. jeno now compares that moment to that high school musical 1 scene where troy and gabriella meet on a new year’s eve party. “i’m in love with you” jeno said quickly when the clock struck midnight. “i can’t hear you, what did you say?” jaemin said while leaning closer, the fireworks were quite loud, jaemin couldn’t hear him. out of impulse, jeno kissed jaemin. and when jaemin grabbed his face and kissed him back, he knew that words were not necessary.

they were together during the whole winter, playing with the snow, drinking tea and eating homemade cookies, and cuddling on the sofa next to the smokestack covered with their favorite blanket, watching netflix and drinking coffee.

they were together when the spring days arrived and the flowers started to bloom and the trees were green again and they went with their friends to the beach during spring break to make unforgettable memories.

they were together in summer, spending their afternoons between studying and swimming in renjun’s pool and drinking lemonade.

they were together when autumn arrived and they had to spend a lot of time studying, reading, making projects and busy with school, spending hours inside the school library and kissing during their not so necessary breaks.

they were together at 17 when christmas arrived and they had a fight for the first time in almost a whole year.

they were at donghyuck’s christmas party, both of them quite drunk, spending a good time with their friends when jeno decided to kiss someone that wasn’t jaemin while the younger was watching. after a few minutes of watching, jaemin realized that it wasn’t just someone. jeno was kissing jooe, his ex girlfriend. jaemin left the house, running away from that scene as fast as he could.

the next morning, they weren’t together anymore.

they weren’t together when at renjun’s new year’s eve party they met again after not talking for a week and they decided to hook up.

they weren’t together during all the friday nights they spent hanging out secretly and having extremely rough make out sessions, letting out all the anger and frustration they had in each other’s mouths.

they weren’t together that sunday morning they had sex for the first time. they weren’t together when donghyuck found them that morning tangled in bed, naked, while both of them were sleeping. they weren’t together when jaemin left jeno’s apartment that afternoon while donghyuck was watching everything with a sad look on his face. “what’s the point in hiding? all of us know what you are doing, we already know that you both have unfinished business but this is not healthy jeno” donghyuck said while going out of the apartment and leaving jeno alone with his thoughts.

they weren’t together at 18 when senior year arrived.

they both spent their last year of school pinning and hiding their feelings for each other, trying to be friends again. but both of them knew that it was impossible, they loved each other a little bit too much to just be friends.

they weren’t together the night before graduation when jaemin decided to broke into jeno’s house with the help of donghyuck.

“what are you doing here?” jeno said while looking at jaemin who was sitting on the sofa watching tv. “can you please sit down here next to me? i need to tell you something”. jeno sat down next to him, completely speechless, acting like a fool. “i’m not sorry for anything because i wasn’t the one who made a mistake but i’m here to forgive you” he said while crying “even though you’ve never apologized” he said but now he was laughing between sobs “and also to say that i love you so much”. jeno had spent countless and sleepless nights thinking about that moment, how it would go, what to say and how to apologize to jaemin for doing what he did. but again, just like that time when jeno confessed at the new year’s eve party, he kissed him, and when jaemin grabbed his face and kissed him back, jeno knew that words were not necessary.

they were together the next day, when both of them received their school diplomas. when the ceremony was over and they have already congratulated all of their friends and classmates, they went alone to their usual spot at school. “if i could do it all again, i know i’d go back to you” jaemin said and proceeded to kiss jeno for the last time there at school.


End file.
